Cuando reencontramos lo que fuimos
by PukitChan
Summary: El galeón está girando en el aire. Sólo existen dos posibilidades; si es cara, irás a buscarlo. Si es cruz, quizá deberías olvidarlo… después de todo, han estado separados durante cuatro años.
1. Temor

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo estoy escribiendo por puro placer y diversión.**

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: ****Slash. **Esta historia narra una relación homosexual y su contenido puede ofender a algunas personas; si no te sientes cómodo con ello, ruego abandones esta historia. Dicho está, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**Viñetas: **1/3

**Palabras: **991

* * *

**Cuando reencontramos lo que fuimos**

Por:

PukitChan

**I**

**Temor**

Tu corazón palpita desbocado mientras tus ojos, sin tomarse la molestia de parpadear, siguen el movimiento giratorio del galeón que Lysander, tu hermano gemelo, acaba de lanzar al aire. Y aunque no puedes creer que estés permitiendo _eso,_ tampoco quieres detenerlo, porque ese galeón que está por sellar tu destino, crea en tu estómago una sensación vagamente experimentada, pero nunca olvidada.

Tras unos segundos que sentiste eternos, la moneda finalmente desciende y rebota contra la mesa de madera en la que están sentados tú y Lysander; él con una expresión aventura, tú con el miedo reflejado en tus ojos. El galeón termina rodando con unos movimientos oscilantes hasta que, cansada de hacerlo, se detiene imprevistamente para caer lenta y silenciosamente.

Cierras los ojos de inmediato, aterrado por el resultado.

Afuera, tras la ventana del local donde te refugias e ignorando tu presencia y el juego de la moneda, se encuentra Albus Potter. Han pasado cuatro desde la última vez que lo viste, pero aún recuerdas perfectamente la noche en la que sus labios rozaron los tuyos por última vez; su relación había comenzado cuando tú estabas iniciando el cuarto año y él el séptimo. Decidiste decirle adiós cuando él se graduó. Y aunque breves, sus sentimientos habían sido intensos, porque Albus fue tu primer amor.

_Algunos dicen que el primer amor jamás se olvida, ¿no es verdad? _

Sin darte cuenta de ello, una sonrisa aflora en tus labios, como siempre te sucede cuando piensas en Albus. Cuando la nostalgia se vuelve añoranza, te das cuenta del porqué permitiste dejarte por la estupidez que Lysander te planteó: quieres reencontrar a Albus y descubrir si esta vez, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado y todo ha cambiado, las cosas puedan funcionar.

Confiando en ese pensamiento, abres una vez más tus ojos. Lysander te mira cariñosamente cuando tú agachas el rostro y desvías la mirada hacia el galeón que reposa en la mesa. La sugerencia de tu gemelo fue simple; si la moneda caía del lado de la cara, tú te animarías a salir de ese lugar y acercarte a Albus para conocerlo _otra vez. _En cambio, si la cruz era la que te saludaba, dejarías la oportunidad pasar. Era una decisión tomada de forma irracional y, probablemente, nadie más que tu madre y Lysander podrían haberla sugerido y aceptarla, pero aún así te has arriesgado a acatarla. _Por él. _

Entonces, tu corazón deja de palpitar. O, cuanto menos, eso es lo que sentiste al notar que el galeón te dice que sí, que debes continuar. Que no importa cuántos años han estado separados o de que exista la posibilidad de que Albus te hubiera olvidado. Simplemente, debes ponerte de pie, alcanzarlo e intentar.

Apenas miras el rostro de Lysander cuando te incorporas de un solo movimiento. No tienes tiempo de dudar porque de hacerlo, huirás y la oportunidad puede escapar de tus manos. Torpemente, como no te habías sentido en mucho tiempo, esquivas a las personas y vacilas ante la puerta cerrada. No obstante, esa duda desaparece tan rápido como llega y, sin mirar atrás, sales al exterior.

Albus está de pie, sosteniendo algunos paquetes debajo de su brazo mientras mira un pergamino; quizás esté de compras y revisa que nada le falte. Inhalas lo más pausado que puedes y aunque cierras la puerta con calma, el tintineo de ésta es lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención.

_Y ocurre. _

Sus ojos verdes se dilatan y sus labios se separan ligeramente al fijar su mirada en ti. Palidece y te tienes que repetir a ti mismo que no eres un fantasma, no importa cuánto te diga eso su expresión. Aprietas tus labios, temeroso, hasta que las facciones de Albus se suavizan y sonríe. Y entonces, como si eso fuera lo único que había estado durante demasiado tiempo, sientes a tu corazón volver a latir.

Desvías ligeramente la mirada, sintiéndote tan estúpido como avergonzado. Peor aún, te sientes como el Hufflpueff que es Albus en lugar del Slytherin que se supone que eres. Sabes que tus mejillas están sonrojadas y que estás temblado. Ruegas por pronto poder dejar de hacerlo; sin embargo, tus infantiles plegarias no parecen ser escuchadas, al menos no de manera inmediata, porque tu cuerpo se estremece involuntariamente al notar que Albus camina hacia ti. Intentas pensar desesperadamente en algo que justifique tu presencia, aunque al final, cuando sientes esa cálida mano tocar tu hombro, todo desaparece.

Al alzar el rostro, descubres a Albus mirándote con curiosidad. Abres la boca, esperando que algo coherente salga de ella, porque tiene que hacerlo sino quieres quedar como un estúpido frente a él. _Otra vez._

―Te vi mientras estaba allá adentro ―explicas, señalando con el rostro el local en donde te escondías con Lysander unos minutos atrás―. Decidí salir a saludarte y…

_…_Y no tienes tiempo de continuar. Pasmado, descubres que Albus ha dejado caer sus paquetes al suelo y sus brazos te rodean con esa suavidad y firmeza tan característica de él. Su rostro se esconde en la curvatura de tu cuello y sientes su sonrisa acompañada de un suave sollozo. Y aunque deseas abrazarlo también, todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que simplemente no puedes reaccionar. El miedo combinado con la sorpresa te ha paralizado. Porque Albus abrazándote de esa manera se siente tan normal que te asusta darte cuenta de lo fácil que puede ser volver a acostumbrarte a su calor, a su aroma, a su cuerpo pidiendo por el tuyo.

―Yo…

―Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, Lorcan ―musita Albus, acariciando con sus labios tu lóbulo―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Aún tiemblas cuando levantas los brazos y tus manos se aferran a su ropa. Te escondes en su pecho e intentas reír secamente. Entonces, no sabes cómo ni por qué, entiendes que Albus está tan aterrado como tú. Es normal, piensas, todo lo que ocurrió entre ustedes fue demasiado intenso para querer volverlo a vivir.

…O para volver a dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Esta pareja en particular siempre ha sido una de mis más grandes debilidades. En mi canon mental, Lorcan es tres años menor que Albus, aunque este fic, cronológicamente hablando, se centra cuatro años después de que asistieran a Hogwarts. En su tiempo como estudiantes, ambos tuvieron una relación que, como bien se dice, terminó en el momento en el que Albus se graduó. Aquí se han encontrado después de todo ese tiempo con la idea de que, ¿esta vez sí puede funcionar? Espero que sí.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, gracias si se animan a dejar un review y, por supuesto, suerte a los participantes de este reto! :D


	2. Nervios

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo estoy escribiendo por puro placer y diversión.**

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: Slash. **Esta historia narra una relación homosexual y su contenido puede ofender a algunas personas; si no te sientes cómodo con ello, ruego abandones esta historia. Dicho está, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**Viñetas: **2/3

**Palabras: **999

* * *

**II**

**Nervios**

Segundos, instantes, pequeños sucesos. Sabes que no hacen faltan muchas cosas para que los recuerdos y la añoranza golpeen tus sentimientos. Lo sabes perfectamente porque en el pasado, aquello que podía traer a Albus a tus pensamientos a veces era tan ridículo, que muchas veces dudaste de tu cordura. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Bastaba con ver un dibujo, una planta, una risa o hasta un aroma para que _él_ estuviera torturándote otra vez.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuántas veces lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas, simplemente no pudiste culparlo. Porque antes de que Albus se fuera, antes de que sus caminos se separaran por cuatro años, él te pidió quedarte a su lado, aún sí la distancia se interponía en medio de ustedes. Y aunque en aquel momento anhelaste decirle que _sí, que te quedarías con él_, lo cierto es que respondiste con una firme negativa. Ahora que lo piensas con detenimiento, tal vez ésa fue la decisión más madura que tomaste hasta ese momento de tu vida, porque el estar separados les mostró lo que estando junto jamás hubieran alcanzado a ver: aprendieron sobre el egoísmo y la unión. Entendieron las maravillas del primer amor.

Y ahora que finalmente el destino, la vida o la casualidad ha decidido reencontrarlos, no puedes creer que todas esas enseñanzas parezcan haberse esfumado. Porque aunque tú eres el Slytherin, no puedes evitar sentir como si una manada de Nargles hubiera decidido instalarse en tu estómago. Muerdes tu labio inferior, buscando desesperadamente la manera de dejar de mover tus manos de esa manera tan impulsiva. Te repites a ti mismo que ya nada es igual, que Albus no es la misma persona con la que saliste en Hogwarts. Han pasado más de cuatro años y tú mismo eres diferente. Y aunque intentas convencerte de haber madurado, te sientes tan mentiroso como cuando Lysander dice que algún día tendrá un trabajo en el Ministerio.

―Maldita sea ―murmuras y la voz que aflora de tu garganta es ronca, más de lo que tú mismo esperabas. Te cubres el rostro con la mano, intentando convencerte a ti mismo que no has llegado ahí diez minutos antes de la hora en la que Albus te pidió reunirte con él. En serio, ¿para qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no pudiste llegar a la hora adecuada? Definitivamente estarías menos angustiado y nervioso.

Tiene que pasar unos segundos antes de que te des cuenta de tus propios sentimientos. ¿Estás nervioso? ¿Realmente lo estás? Es una sensación tan ajena a ti que si comprenderla es complicada, aceptarla lo es aún más. Levantas tu mano izquierda y comienzas a morder tu pulgar. Por supuesto. ¿Quién sino Albus lograría semejantes sentimientos en ti? Niegas con la cabeza mientras analizas tu pasado. En estos cuatro años has salido con varias personas, y éstas siempre trajeron consigo todo un torrente de emociones para ti. Algunas veces era ternura, otras, dulzura. También hubo pasión. Sin embargo, Albus fue, y aún continúa siendo, el único hombre que era capaz de provocarte todas esas emociones juntas. Aún recuerdas aquella última noche en la Torre de Astronomía, cuando tu cuerpo quedó acorralado entre él y la pared. Sus besos fueron intensos y sus caricias te hicieron estremecer. Sin embargo, con algo parecido a la diversión, recuerdas cómo Albus decidió que ése no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar por las jodidas hormonas. No cuando se decían adiós.

Entonces, algo ―no sabes qué― te hace reaccionar. Levantas la mirada y tus ojos se entrecierran cuando ves a Albus caminar hacia ti. Su andar es rápido y su rostro muestra un ligero cansancio, pero la sonrisa de sus labios es tan sincera y tan amplia, que llama la atención de algunas personas, haciéndolas suspirar. Tú, aunque intentas fruncir el ceño por aquella reacción colectiva tan estúpida, no te das cuenta de que caes también y acabas respondiéndole a su sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, tu corazón vuelve a palpitar con fuerza y tus manos a sudar. Los recuerdos de sus manos tocándote, de su cuerpo restregándose contra el suyo y de sus labios haciéndole el amor a tu boca te hacen gemir suavemente. Estás nervioso, sí, pero no por verlo otra vez. Estás nervioso por lo que puede pasar más adelante y sabes que no podrás contenerte, no por mucho tiempo más.

―¡Lorcan! ―Albus llega a tu lado, respirando agitadamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su expresión animada, y maldices por no ser el único que puede verlo de esa manera. Entonces te das cuenta de que aunque la mayoría de los Slytherin suelen ser cobardes, jamás han dudado cuando se trata de obtener lo que quieren, por muy poco ortodoxos que sus métodos puedan resultar.

No hace falta más que la mirada verde de Albus para tomar una decisión. Estás nervioso y aterrado de cómo pueda resultar, porque no puedes soportar la intriga mucho tiempo más. Cuando se trata de Albus, quieres las cosas claras, quieres saber si solo será tuyo y nada más. Entonces, tus manos sujetan con cuidado sus mejillas, animándolo a agacharse ligeramente. Albus abre los ojos sorprendido y las palabras mueren en su boca cuando te inclinas lo suficiente para que tus labios choquen contra los suyos.

_Y ocurre. _

El contacto los hace suspirar. En un inicio se trata de un beso tímido, casi inocente. Son las caricias indecisas de dos personas que han pasado mucho tiempo lejos, pero que no han olvidado sus sentimientos. Gimes bajo su boca cuando el contacto se hace fiero, casi indecente por el lugar en donde están. Pero aunque lo sabes, no te importa porque Albus te está respondiendo y _Merlín, _casi puedes sollozar de felicidad.

_Simplemente no pueden esperar más. _

Al separarse, se miran. Entonces, sin dudar y sin vacilar, ves como Albus relame sus labios y estira su mano para que la tomes. Tiemblas al hacerlo, pero te recuerdas que ya fuiste cobarde una vez.

_Y que no lo serás más._

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

uwu Los amo.

¡Gracias a **Gabriela Cruz** y **Kuroneko1490** por sus reviews! :D


	3. Locura

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo estoy escribiendo por puro placer y diversión.**

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: Slash. **Esta historia narra una relación homosexual y su contenido puede ofender a algunas personas; si no te sientes cómodo con ello, ruego abandones esta historia. Dicho está, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**Viñetas: **3/3

**Palabras: **884

* * *

**III**

**Locura**

En el instante en el que abres tus ojos, te tomas unos segundos para comprender en dónde estás. Se trata de una habitación en la que nunca antes habías estado, pero que de alguna forma absurda, crees conocer a la perfección. Tal vez lo que te produce esa sensación es la forma descuidada en la que, en una mesa más allá, unos cuantos libros están ordenados por su color. Y aunque todavía sigues creyendo que se trata de una forma absurda de acomodar las cosas, no puedes evitar sonreír. Cientos de personas se han cruzado en tu vida, pero sólo él hace eso con sus libros. Niegas, divertido, y vuelves a esconder tu rostro en la almohada, ahí donde su aroma está impregnado.

No puedes creerlo, aunque cada pequeña punzada de dolor y satisfacción en tu cuerpo te hace recordar que es verdad, que estás ahí. Sonríes como idiota, recordando cada detalle de la noche pasada, donde Albus y tú se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Eran las caricias de dos amantes que, aunque experimentados, poseían el temor de la primera vez. Suspiras hondamente y no tienes tiempo para preguntarte dónde está, porque el ruido del agua corriendo te hace notar que está tomando un baño.

Llenándote de unas fuerzas que no sabías que poseías, te levantas de la cama, frunciendo el ceño cuando tu espalda baja comienza a reclamarte por el inesperado movimiento. Te detienes un breve instante para dejar de temblar, y sigues caminando hacia la puerta que Albus oportunamente ha olvidado cerrar. Al empujarla levemente, el vapor acaricia tu rostro a manera de bienvenida. No pasan muchos segundos antes de que Albus note tu presencia, girando para observarte y sonreírte de inmediato. Con la mano realiza un ademan para que te acerques a él y aunque no es tu costumbre hacerlo, optas por obedecer.

Cuando las primeras gotas de agua tibia tocan tu piel, cierras los ojos y entreabres los labios. Tus músculos se relajan, no sólo por el calor, sino también por la manera en la que Albus entrelaza sus manos alrededor de tu cintura acercándote suavemente hacia él mientras se inclina para besar tu cuello. Un suave suspiro escapa de tus labios, porque sus caricias no son sexuales, sino íntimas y cariñosas. Levantas las manos y hundes los dedos en sus cabellos negros que siempre parecen crear un perfecto contraste con tu cabello rubio. Apenas se mueven cuando sus labios se encuentran en un beso húmedo que te arrebata el mundo exterior. Ahora sabes que estás sumergido en un universo donde sólo tú y Albus existen, y eso es más que perfecto.

―¿Estás bien, Lorcan? ―pregunta al separarse de ti. Tardas un momento en contestar porque su rostro empapado hace que sus labios parezcan más pálidos y mojados. Muerdes tu propio labio inferior al comprender la pregunta, y aunque intentas controlar tus emociones, no tienes necesidad de verte para saber que estás fallando estrepitosamente. Seguramente estás sonrojado, pero te alegra que Albus nunca se haya burlado de eso.

―No recuerdo que ayer, cuando me hacías _eso_, estuviera preocupado por las consecuencias ―murmuras divertido, riéndote ante la satisfacción de ver a Albus sonrojarse de manera más intensa que tú. Te alegras no haber perdido tu toque a su lado, que esa confianza parezca intacta. Te alegra ser _tú mismo _con él.

―Tú tampoco parecías quejarte mucho… bueno, no de esa manera ―contraataca y te separas para mandarle una mirada llena de pura lasciva. Y al mirarte reflejado en esos ojos verdes, no puedes dejar de sorprenderte por lo asombrosamente natural que es para ambos el estar juntos. Como si no hubiera existido un pasado; como si en esos cuatro años jamás hubiesen estado separados.

Entonces, descubres divertido que, cuando se trata de ustedes, no parece haber nunca una coherencia.

―Esto es una completa locura ―murmuras, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Albus se inclina lo suficiente para que sus frentes se toquen y casi puedes escuchar el murmullo de su suave risa.

―Lo es. Siempre lo ha sido, pero ¿cuándo es que eso nos ha importado?

Tiene razón y lo sabes. Ustedes siempre fueron diferentes al resto; Albus era el extraño hijo de Harry Potter que había caído en Hufflepuff mientras tú eras el Slytherin más raro de la historia. Iniciaron una relación en Hogwarts, en un momento que muchos consideraron inapropiado. Terminaron cuando habían logrado convencer a todo el mundo de que lo suyo era adecuado. Dejaron de verse para aprender a madurar por separado. Y finalmente, cuando se habían reencontrado, habían hecho una excepcional muestra de su crecimiento cuando se dejaron llevar por el deseo. Lo cierto era que, en cuestión de normalidad, ustedes distaban bastante de ello. No era lógico o coherente. No parecía ser lo adecuado.

Sin embargo, _lo era_. Porque se amaban.

―Albus.

―¿Sí?

―Estás duro.

Él comienza a reírse instantes después de escucharte, y simplemente decides acompañarlo en su reacción. Él acarica tus cabellos y besa tus labios mientras susurra una oración:

―Solucionemos esto entonces, juntos.

Tal vez muchos no entiendan su forma de amarse. Algunos otros dirán que era una locura, pero estás seguro de que tu madre, Luna ―la Lunática―, dirá que tú y Albus están tan cuerdos como ella.

Y lo sabes. Sabes que es verdad.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Y hasta aquí llegamos con este reto, la última viñeta. uwu Siempre adoro escribir de Albus y Lorcan, que son de mis parejas favoritas, no puedo evitarlo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y mucha suerte a todos los participantes! ¡Un beso enorme!


End file.
